


I still see your ghost

by KiaraNox



Series: Study Hall writings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After death, Pre-Slash, really the main focus is laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraNox/pseuds/KiaraNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wasnt sure what was going on, but what she did know is that she hadnt gotten lost in these woods since she was 5. What the Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still see your ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing I wrote in study hall. Title is from Some Nights by fun. hope you enjoy :)

Why was it so cold? How did she end up like this? Oh god, she kept thinking, Oh God, what about Derek? Terror ran down her spine. She needs to warn him. He needs to know about Uncle Pe- no. He is no longer her Uncle. Her Uncle was a kind, funny, so very intelligent man who would bring home pecan pie every Sunday. This man was not her uncle. He was just a man named Peter.

*              *                 *               *                *

She wandered around the woods for a while. Once she realized that she was infact dead, it was like her whole perception of life was altered. All her senses left her, what direction was she going? North? East? South? West? She hadn't the slightest clue. How much time had passed since she died? Where was she? With all of these questions racing through her head, the most prominent was "Does Derek know?"

       *              *                *                 *                *        

She saw Derek today. She tried talking to him but he could not see or hear her. She wanted to tell him to get far, far away from there. The words never came out.

 *             *                *                 *                   *

Peter bit a kid today. She could only feel guilt towards him. If only she had been stronger.

  *              *               *               *                  *

This time when Laura saw Derek she followed him. They came to a house she had never seen before. Derek climbed his way up to a window and went in, she moved foward to follow but was stopped by a voice.

"You shouldn't be here." The soft voice cut through the silence that surronded Laura since she died. Turning toward the voice she was greeted by a woman with big brown eyes and curly brown hair.

"i-Exuse me?"

'" You shouldn't be here. You should have moved on by now." The woman repeated.

"I-I dont know what you're talking about. I cant!" Laura was surprised by her own answer. She couldnt what? "I need to tell him, Derek, you see he is my brother and-"

"He will be fine" the woman smiled, "But you, you need to move on. Derek wouldn't want you following him around like this."

"How can you be sure? How do you know he will be fine? Peter, he will try to kill him!" Waving her arms around, she started to get flustered. Laura had to make the woman understand. Derek was her little brother. She has been watching over him since he was born.

"I know what danger that man poses, but I know he will be fine. I know because my son is up there right now helping him. My son can help Derek, as can Derek help him." The woman walked over and grabbed her hand, and then suddenly they were in a room. Laura looked around and saw Derek, and a boy. A boy with the same brown eyes as the woman. Derek was being his normal grumpy self but there was a light to his eyes, one that she hasnt seen in a long time. The boy on the other hand was spinning around in the computer chair laughing.

"Are you sure?" The woman just smiled.

" I just want my son to be happy, like how you want Derek to be happy. Are you ready?" Laura hesitated then nodded.

  *               *                 *               *                  *

It was warm, warm like pack.

 


End file.
